Wheel attachments and special hubs have been in use for years in various applications. Typically, wheel attachments and/or hubs are comprised of different forms. Currently, wheel attachments, such as spinning rims, rotate independently but have a tendency to rotate in the direction of the wheel. There are other rims, such as floaters, which do not rotate.
The main problem with conventional wheel attachments and/or hubs where motion of the wheel attachment or rim is desired in a direction opposite of that of the wheel is that current designs cause this motion to be random at best. While these current devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for having a wheel attachment on a wheeled vehicle which provides a rotation opposite that of the wheel. Therefore, to achieve such motion predictably, it is desirable to use a mechanical apparatus to control this motion.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus that substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so, to provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having a wheel attachment on a wheeled vehicle which provides a rotation opposite that of the wheel.